Beautiful tragedy
by ShyanneMicheller
Summary: Its about a 16 year old girl, Laynie, Who has lived in a foster home for about three years now. In her past she has been bestfriends with justin bieber, who has broken two promises and has left her for fam. He comes back and expects her to forgive him.


Beautiful tragedy…

Chapter one.

I ran down the stairs as I heard a scream come from the living room. I immediately ran in the room and saw my little sister dancing like a retard. I looked at the TV and saw Justin bieber performing. 'You have got to be kidding me.' I said as I rolled my eyes and sat next to Joey and Nick, my little brothers. 'Tell us about it'. They said annoyed. 'Hey isn't he like your best friend or something?' Nick said. 'Shhh. He used to be…until he backstabbed me.' 'How'd he backstab you?' I looked down at my fingers and played with them. 'It doesn't matter now.' I said kind of coldly. I couldn't believe they brought him up again after I told them not too. I missed him too much to ever talk about him. Me and he used to be the best of friends sense pre-k. It was amazing. We'd basically do anything and everything together. We were like siblings. Until he got that record label and moved to Georgia and got all famous and completely forgot about me. He broke two promises in one day. The first promise was that he was never going to leave me no matter what. The second one was well…To never forget me. And he did. It just broke my heart to see him everywhere I look. So happy and fine. When I was the complete opposite. I sighed; I didn't want to see the rest of Kylies dance so I got up and went into the kitchen. 'Hi sweetie.' I heard coming from Jane as I entered. 'Hey Jane.' I said as I opened the refrigerator and got a soda out. I popped it open and took a sip. 'What do you think would be a good birthday present for Kylie?' She asked. 'Psh, get her Justin bieber tickets and that's all shell need.' I said sarcastically. 'That's a great idea!' I spat out my drink. 'What?... No, Jane I was just joking, I wasn't serious.' 'Oh, come on she is in love with the guy. Why not?' I sighed. 'Fine, go right ahead but im not going with her.' 'Great and you're going to have to go with her.' I rolled my eyes. 'You didn't hear me did you?' 'Heard you say what?' 'UGH! Never mind.' I walked upstairs past the living room. I walked quickly upstairs and into my little bedroom. I set the soda on my nightstand and layed on my bed and decided to play black ops. My favorite game. I went to go see if anybody I knew was on. JtotheBIEBS was on…Wow, wonder who that could be. I sent him a battle request and he accepted. After about half an hour of playing I won three times in a row against him. It felt good. I turned off the game and got on twitter.

Seems like Justin is on. Let's see what he tweeted. I clicked his name and went to his profile. 'justinbieber Wow…Just got beat in black ops, three time in a row. Whoever

.LaynieMonroe. Is has some mad skills. I wish I could meet you someday. ;)' I sighed. 'You already have…" I sighed again and logged off and decide to go to bed. I took a quick shower then changed into some shorts and a tank top, and climbed into my bed.

As I was about to go to sleep, my phone went off. I grabbed it from my nightstand and clicked on the new message. 'Laynie?' It read. I didn't know who it was so I replied back. 'Yes…Who's this?' I replied then put it back on my nightstand and drifted into a deep dreaming slumber.

**The next mroning.**

I woke up to my phone buzzing. I rolled over and realized someone was calling me. I reached over and grabbed my phone and hit talk. 'Hello?' I said kinda stil sleepy. 'Hey laynie!' I heard my bstfriend jenni say into the other line. 'Jenni its...' I paused and looked at my clock. 'one thirty pm what do you want?' I heard her laugh into the other line. 'You are such a lazy bum. Anyway, wanna go shopping?' She asked. 'uhm, yeah just give me like 20 minutes to get ready. K?' I told her as i got out of my bed, and walked to my closet. 'okay see yah in a bit.' She said as we hung up. I looked into my closet and pulled out a yellow v-neck hurley shirt, some jean shorts,a pair of sidewalk surfers, and my rainbow flipout sunglasses and quickly changed. I put on a little line of eye liner and left my straight hair down. I then walked downstairs and saw nick and joey watching football. 'Laynie your missing all of the game.' I laughed. I would always sit and watch football with my dad before he died. And now i carry on the tradition and watch it with my brothers. 'Whos playing?' I asked. 'The steelers and the patriots.' 'Who is winning ?' I asked already knowing our favorite team steelers were. 'Steelers!' they both yelled. I laughed some more as i heard the doorbell ring. 'I got it.' I opened it and saw jenni standing there. 'Hey!' 'Heeeey.' She said. I guess she heard joey and nick screaming, because she asked. 'Are you watching the football game?' I nodded. She rolled her eyes. 'Well come one, the mall is awaiting.' I sighed and she almost dragged me out the door. 'JANE! IM GOING SHOPPING WITH JENNI!' I yelled. I didnt get the chance to hear what she said because jenni pulled me to her car already. 'geez, jenn chill.' i told her. 'well, sorry i have a date tonight with ryan and you know how much i like him.' I sighed at the thought of ryan being one of justins friends. 'Yeah yeah yeah.' I said as she drove off. I pulled out my phone and saw i had a new message i clicked it and it said 'its ryan' I smiled and texted back. 'oh, hey sorry i fell asleep. So whats up?' I asked. He soon replied in less then a minute. 'nothing much, at the airport.' I was confused. 'What why? are you leving?' I asked. 'Oh god no...I have a date tonight i wouldnt plan on leaving now...or ever.' He replied. 'Oh good.. :) so why at the airport?' 'Picking up a friend, he just flew back homw for the summer.' 'ohhh kool, well gtg at the mall with jenn see yah:)' I said and he replied back saying bye i put my phone in my back pocket as she dragged me into abercrombie&fitch. I wonder who ryans friend was...this is really bugging me. I wanted to ask him so bad but i decided to wait alittle longer.


End file.
